ACW-R
The Bushmaster ACR (A'daptive '''C'ombat 'R'ifle), previously known as the '''Magpul Masada before Bushmaster and Remington took over production, is an assault rifle developed initially and proposed for the future replacement of the M16 and M4 family of assault rifles. The ACR uses the standard 5.56x45mm NATO round but is also intended to be modifiable to employ the 6.5 Grendel, 6.8mm Remington SPC, .308 Winchester and the Russian 7.62x39mm M43 rounds. Similar to other weapons such as the M416 and the SCAR family of rifles, it uses a piston instead of the direct impingement of the M4/M16 series of weapons. In the Battlefield series, the ACR is referred to as the ACW-R (A'daptive '''C'ombat 'W'eapon - 'R'ifle). It fires the 6.5x39mm Grendel round in Battlefield 3 and 5.56x45mm NATO in all other appearances. Battlefield Play4Free The '''ACW-R appears in Battlefield Play4Free as a purchasable weapon for the Assault class. Gallery Bfp4f ACR.jpg|The ACW-R in the Play4Free store. acw-r_idle.png|The ACW-R in Battlefield Play4Free. Battlefield 3 The ACW-R is a weapon introduced in the Battlefield 3: Close Quarters expansion and is unlocked upon the completion of the Done Fixing assignment. It was first seen in the Close Quarters Gameplay Premiere trailer. The ACW-R is optimized for medium to long range combat, similar to the SCAR-H, with the ACW-R featuring a very controllable and consistent recoil. It is generally weaker than other carbines in close quarters, this is because of the lower damage up close, requiring 5 rather than 4 shots to kill. This low maximum damage is fully compensated by the high minimum damage of 16.7, causing long range performance to be somewhat comparable to the AS VAL. The 850 RPM fire rate does somewhat compensate for the low damage, but has a larger effect on the long range performance. The high fire rate and minimum damage combined with good accuracy allow for very quick long range kills. Battlefield Premium members may equip the Tactical Camo as well as the Digital Woodland Camo upon the completion of the ACW-R Specialist assignment. Gallery acw-r.jpg|Another view of the ACW-R. ACW-R FPV.jpg|The ACW-R in first-person view. ACW-R IR.jpg|The ACW-R's iron sight. ACR First-Person View.png|ACW-R in first-person view. Battlefield 4 The ACW-R returns in Battlefield 4 as an all-class Carbine. The weapon is unlocked after obtaining 4,000 points while using Carbines. It does average damage for Carbines, but is helped by a very high rate of fire, at 880 RPM. It has a moderate recoil, and unlike other fast-firing weapons like the AEK-971 or CZ-3A1, can be kept on target fairly easily. Its iron sights are sharp and clear. A Muzzle Brake or Compensator can aid in controlling recoil overall, and an Angled or Folding foregrips can make short bursts more precise. The Stubby or Potato grips can be useful for increasing accuracy, and the Ergo and Vertical grips aid with firing on the move. A Laser Sight is useful for hipfiring. Gallery BF4 ACW-R-1.png|First person view BF4 ACW-R-2.png|Iron sights BF4 ACW-R-3.png|Reloading Battlefield Hardline |recoil1st = 2.3}} The ACWR appears as a Carbine in Battlefield Hardline, exclusive to the Operator kit. Originally only available as a pre-order bonus, the ACWR is now available to all players through the Versatility Battlepack. The ACWR has characteristics similar to the M16A3, having the same firerate and comparable reload speeds, but is optimized for more close quarters and mobile usage, possessing relatively tight hipfire spread, lighter vertical recoil, very low spread increase per shot, and a standard damage model. Gallery BFHL ACWR-model.png|'ACWR' BFHL ACWR-1.png|The ACWR in first person BFHL ACWR-2.png|Iron sights BFHL ACWR-3.png|Reloading BFHL ACWR-4.png|Empty reload Trivia Battlefield 3 *On the PlayStation 3 and the Xbox 360, if the player has a controller with the vibration function on, the ACW-R would not make the controller vibrate when shooting. (Fixed as of the 1.06 patch). *The ACW-R's Mastery dogtag was formerly bugged and instead showed the player's SCAR-L kills. It has since been patched in the Armored Kill update. *It shares the same reload animation as the Mk11 Mod 0 and M4. *In Battlefield 3, the ACW-R fires the 6.5×39mm Grendel cartridge and has a magazine capacity of 26+1 rounds. In Battlefield 4, the cartridge is the standard 5.56×45mm NATO and has a standard magazine capacity of 30+1 rounds. Battlefield Hardline *Along with the L85A2 and CAR-556, the ACW-R was originally exclusive to players who preordered the game. All three weapons were released for all players with the Robbery update. External links *ACR on Wikipedia Category:Assault Rifles Category:Carbines Category:Carbines of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Carbines of Battlefield 3 Category:Carbines of Battlefield 4 Category:Carbines of Battlefield Hardline